The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Transmission systems include hydraulic distribution systems that control flow of pressurized hydraulic fluid to selected clutch elements to activate and deactivate the clutch elements in response to control signals. The pressurized hydraulic fluid is generated by one or more hydraulic pumps. A hydraulic pump may be mechanically-driven or electrically-driven. Hydraulic pressure levels to activate clutches may require the hydraulic pump to consume greater than 4 kW of power in the form of mechanical or electrical power.